Human Foal
by Marblez
Summary: Tobe is a page, but not just any page, a common horse speaking small page. How will he do? How will the other boy's (and possibly girls) react?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nowt bu the made up ones k?

Human Foal

Chapter One,

"I leave tomorrow," Tobe told the horses quietly as he brushed them gently. Peachblossom whinnied softly and nuzzled Tobe's shoulder.

You shall make a great knight like your mistress,the horse told Tobe. Hoshi came foreword and blew gently on Tobe's forehead.

We shall miss our little Human foal,this comment made tears spring into Tobe's eye. He had cared for these horses for 2 years, feeding them, brushing them. They had been his friends in dark times, they had treated him more like their foal than their keeper.

"I shall miss you as well. My Lady says that in the holiday's I can come back and see you, well them as well," Tobe said to them quietly. "Just don't forget me."

We shall never be able to forget you,Peachblossom said resting his great head on Tobe's shoulder. Hoshi did the same on the other and Tobe flung his arms around the neck, as he would do later with Kel and Dom.

"Are you all set to go?" Kel asked her servant/adopted son. Tobe nodded, tears in his eyes. (Well you can't blame him, he is only 11!) "If you ever want to come home you can, we're just a letter away..." Kel became suddenly emotional and pulled Tobe into a hug, a bone crushing hug.

"I'll write allot," Tobe promised.

"You won't have time," Kel laughed through her tears, "Just write when you can." She released him and let her fiancé pull Tobe to him.

"Just remember what you learnt riding with the Own and you'll be fine," Dom said gently to Tobe who would soon become his adopted son. Tobe nodded before stepping back and over to his horse, Drax and mounted. Kel and Dom couldn't escort him to the palace so Neal was doing it for them.

"You all set?" Neal asked. Tobe nodded, took one last look at his 'family' before kicking Drax's sides gently and riding out after Neal.

They arrived a few weeks later and dropped their mount's off at the stables before Neal took Tobe inside and up to the training masters office.

"Oh one tip, "Neal said to him before he opened the door, "Answer with 'sir'."

The door opened to a dark office with a man, Padrig of Ha Minch the training master since Wyldon left.

"Good morning Lord Padrig, this is Tobias of Mindelan," Neal said as brightly as usual.

"Ah yes, Lady Knight's boy. Please take a seat both of you," Padrig said in a soft tone. Tobe sat down politely but Neal just flopped into a chair as casual as ever. "I have been told you have Horse Magic, is this so?"

"Yessir," Tobe said, looking at the desk.

"Then you shall have extra lesson's with Daine the Wildmage to help you with this gift. "You adoptive mother will have told you about the banquets and errands no doubt," Tobe smiled and nodded, having been amused many times by Kel's and Neal's tales of their years at the palace. "Have you a servant with you?"

"No sir," Tobe said politely.

"Well then palace staff will tend your rooms. One of the staff will lead you to your rooms now," Padrig said, writing something on a piece of paper before nodding to the door.

Tobe's room was small, probably because he wasn't really a noble. His things had been brought here and put about the room. The servant that would look after his room was called Betram and was only a few years older than Tobe. The washroom was simple, much like the one Tobe had had back home.

He sat on his bed and pulled one of his travelling packs over to him. Opening it he pulled out a book. The pages were uneven having had things stuck onto them that weren't the same size as the page and it was about half fool. It was Tobe's book of memories.

He opened it and on the first page was a sketch, drawn by him of Kel and Dom. It wasn't a very detailed drawing but it wasn't too bad either. Turning the page revealed a sketch of Peachblossom with a few hairs from his mane stuck in the corner. Tobe touched them lovingly before looking at the next page, nearly the same but with Hoshi. Each page was different, holding different memories. The pictures slowly got better, his skill having improved.

When he finished looking through the book he changed out of his travelling clothes and into a pale blue tunic and green breeches, a set Kel had given him. He ran a comb through his sandy blonde hair before pulling on his boots. The door opened and Betram entered.

"It is almost time for dinner, when the bell goes you need to wait outside your room for them to pick your sponsor, well actually your sponsor picks you," Betram said kindly. He noticed the book, lying open on a picture of Kel and Dom. "Did you do that?"

"Yes," Tobe said quietly. He'd heard about sponsors, and truth be told he didn't think anyone would want to pick him.

"That's really good. Do you mind if I...?" Betram turned invisible pages in the air. Tobe shook his head to say he didn't mind and Betram looked through the book, pointing out which ones he liked best. Three loud clangs of a bell sounded. "Dinner, this is your room key ok? I won't be here when you get back," Betram said putting down the book, giving Tobe a key and starting to unpack Tobe's clothes and put them away.

"Thank you," Tobe took the key, put it in his pocket and went outside the door. The other first year's pages were doing the same. Padrig was already walking down the corridor, followed by a group of older boys. The sponsors. Padrig began to address the pages.

"You have a hard year ahead of you, you will sweat, you will bleed, you will cry. You will work when you're tired, when your bones ache, when you are ill and when you give up all hope of completing you will still work. Tomorrow is your last day of rest for a long time, tomorrow your sponsor will show you around the palace and help you collect your supplies. The day after that, your training begins."

A/N There we go, I've been meaning to post this for a while.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nowt bu the made up ones k?

Human Foal

Chapter Two,

"Who will sponser Tobias of Mindelan?" The silence that met the question made Tobe very nervous, even more nervous than being left till last. The group of boys sniggered and one flicked a stone at Tobe, he felt it hit his shoulder but made no acknowledgement of it. "Will no one sponsor him?"

"Who would want to sponsor a servant?" a small boy with a crooked nose and steel grey eyes sneered.

"Hold you tongue!" Padraig snapped at the boy who just moved back into the group. "If no one will sponsor him I will be forced to choose one for him myself."

"I'll do it," the voice came from the back of the group and was met with even more jeering than Tobe had been given. Padraig hushed them quickly and looked at the boy that stepped through the group, being shoved from behind. "I'll sponsor him."

Tobe stared at the boy in shock. A horrible scar ran down the boys face, from his hair line on his right temple down over his eye splitting the eyebrow, it then curved around his cheek and onto the lips, making a carved line through both of them and then finished on his chin.

"Thank you Edek of GlassCaverns," Padraig said. Slowly the boys dispersed leaving only the sponsers with their sponsees(not a real word). Edek looked down at Tobe who pressed his back against the door. He was shy around normal people, but this boy just looked scary. However when he saw the sad look in the boys eyes he loosened his grip on the door.

"Are you afraid of me?" Edek asked, his voice flat. Tobe tried to shake his head but ended up gazing at the scar before looking at his laces. "You are afraid of me. Well good, so you should be. I only agreed because my mother knows your Mistress." Tobe nodded. "Follow me, we'll go and eat."

They ate in silence, all the other boys avoiding them, especially Edek. Some discretely threw food at him, others hissed and called him scar-face. Tobe was actually starting to feel sorry for the poor boy. He sighed as Edek led him back to his room in silence.

"I'll get you in the morning, but that doesn't mean I'm your friend."

Tobe was drawing a picture of Edek from his memory when the door opened and Betram entered carrying a stack of towels. He nodded to Tobe before going into the washroom.

"I heard a rumour in the kitchens that your sponsor is Edek of Glasscaverns," he said cheerfully from the washroom. "My brother is his servant, he says he's a very depressed boy."

"Well, he does have that scar," Tobe said, as he drew the said scar.

"Do you know how he got it?" Betram asked as he came out. Tobe shook his head. "His father supposidly, Alamar says that there are more down his back. He looks horrible doesn't he?" Betram asked.

"I feel soory for him, he's got no friends," Tobe admitted.

"He doesn't want none."

"Do you know why not?" Tobe asked as he finnished his sketch and started one of Betram. Betram admitted he didn't but would ask Alamar if he could find out. There was knock on the door and Betram opened it, bowing to Edek as he entered.

"Breakfast is..." he trailed off as he saw the sketch of him. "Did you do this?" Betram left hurriedly as Tobe nodded nervously. He wasn't good around people normally but Edek looked vivid, the scar turning a deep red. "Why? To make fun of me? To show to all your friends at home so they can laugh at me too?"

"No-no-I always draw people, I can't help it sometimes..." Tobe stuttered.

"But why draw me!?!" Edek shouted. Tobe began to tremble, his first day and his sponsor already hated him...all because of his stupid habbit of drawing people.

"I don't know..." he whispered pitifully.

"Well you can consicer yourself un-sponsored servant, find your own way round!" Edek tore the page out loudly before stalking out of the room. Tobe picked up the book where it had dropped to the floor and he realised with a heavy heart that on the back of Edek's picture and there for with Edek now was his favourite picture, Kel, Dom, Neal and Peachblossom, the four people he cared about most in the world. Tobe missed breakfast.

3 Weeks Later,

_Dear Lady, _

_I miss you, and Dom, and Neal, and Peachblossom...especially Peachblossom. Lesson's are alright, I'm not having a good time very good at the fighting we're doing as we havn't started horseback stuff or swords yet. I wish I was there with you now. _

_Love Tobe_

Kel was worried by the tear marks on tyhe letter and in that instant decided to go and see what was troubling Tobe so much he thought he couldn't tell them.

A/N There we go, I feel sorry for Tobe and Edek...I doubt you feel sorry for Edek but you will next time I update.


End file.
